1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printing system and method for charging a printing cost. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printing system and method capable of transmitting printing data or charging a printing cost by means of a communication function of a mobile terminal without having to connect an image forming apparatus to a charging server via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mobile terminals are prevalently utilized worldwide. These mobile terminals are taking the place of conventional fee payment means, and are coming into use as financial payment means and identification means for indicating personal information. The Internet also comes into a wide use with the prevalence of these mobile terminals, and diverse services, for example, an electronic settlement, are further provided in association with the mobile terminals and the Internet. Typically, service providers build a server connected to the Internet, process services requested via the mobile terminals or the Internet, and charge service fees through the mobile terminals.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram of a conventional printing system capable of charging a printing cost.
Referring to FIG. 1, the printing system includes at least one printer 11a˜11n connected to the Internet 12, a mobile terminal 16 capable of connecting to the printers 11a˜11n in a wired manner, a communication network provider 15 for providing a wireless network to the mobile terminal 16, an ASP (application service provider) server 13 connected with the Internet 12, and an authentication DB (database) 14 for providing authentication information to the ASP server 13. The ASP server 13 receives printing information from the printers 11a˜11n and charges a fee to the communication network provider 15.
In a charging method of the above conventional printing system, a user connects the mobile terminal 16 to one of the printers 11a˜11n through a USB (universal serial bus) cable, and transmits printing data in the mobile terminal 16 to a destination, for example, the printer 11a. Upon the termination of the printing job, the printer 11a transmits printing information relating to the number of printed sheets to the ASP server 13. The ASP server 13 includes a charging processor 13a and a data processor 13b. The charging processor 13a accesses an authentication DB operated by a governmental organization or the communication network provider 15, and obtains and confirms the personal information of the user of the mobile terminal 16. The data processor 13b generates printing data relating to the printing job requested by the user of the mobile terminal 16 being authenticated. The ASP server 13 notifies the communication network provider 15 of the cost to be charged to the user according to the printing information received from the printer 11a, and thus the cost for using the printing system is charged on the user.
The conventional printing system has disadvantages in that a high-priced network interface card is necessary for the Internet connection of each of the printers 11a˜11n, and a program is required for calculating the fee based on the printing information. Furthermore, the respective printers 11a˜11n have to be installed at locations accessible to the Internet 12.
Accordingly, a need exists for a printing system and method for charging printing costs that does not require high-priced network equipment, such that the unit cost of the apparatus can be lowered.